It's Been A While
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: After bringing Michael and Kristina home, Jason and Sam share a night of love and passion. Could that night change there lives completely. . .thirteen years later?


1**Lol I just realized why I wanted to write this...because almost all my stories are pretty much soap operas haha hope you like this one. I just felt bad for Jason because he never had a kid that was completely his...oh and sorry for all the Final Fantasy references lol and sorry they mostly come from The Jackal.**

I watched her storm towards the door, her arms wrapped around her chest as if she was holding herself together,

"Sam! Sam!" She spun around to look at me and shook her head. Tears slowly seeping down her cheeks,

"No, Jason. I can't stay." She smiled once at Spinelli and the walked out the door. I stood there for a moment. In a daze. Confused why she would just leave. We had just brought Michael and Kristina home, and possibly reconciled our differences, and yet, here I was. Standing, heartbroken, in my apartment, with an extremely confused Spinelli standing behind me. He wasn't the only one. Sam had just barged in here, started screaming at me and the burst into tears. After she pulled herself together she said she was leaving Port Charles, and then she left. Spinellie sighed,

"The Jackal, offers his condolences to Stone Cold for–"

"No. I'm fine. I guess–" I might have opened up if Maxie hadn't burst through the door carrying a huge pile of bridal magazines,

"Spinelli!! I found the perfect dress you just have to see it!" I raised one eyebrow and looked at Spinelli, now really confused. He chuckled nervously, like I might pull a gun on him at any second,

"Uh, Maximista, The Jackal hasn't exactly. . .alerted Stone Cold to the fact of our. . .engagement?" She backtracked and looked up at me,

"Oh. Well, we are. . .and you'd better be happy for us Jason, because–"

"Maximista? Perhaps its best not to. . .upset the wounded soldier?" Maxie turned and looked at him,

"What?" I sighed,

"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving." I grabbed my leather jacket off the couch and stormed out the door.

_THIRTEEN YEARS LATER_

I groaned and watched Aeris run across the living room. Of course Spinelli would be able to convince Maxie to let him name their first daughter after a video game character. And of course she would start calling me Uncle Cloud. What's up with that? I don't even look like the guy. I looked down at the video game case which just happened to be sitting on the coffee table. Okay maybe I did. But very little. I stood up and the little blonde haired kid looked up at me and laughed,

"Where are you going Uncle Cloud?" I grinned,

"Out. Won't be back until later. Tell your dad that Sonny needs him to stop by the house later." She nodded,

"Okay, Cloud." I laughed and walked out the door. Cute kid. She's going to be a lot of trouble when she's older though. She already fills out her jeans. Maxie though it was great. Spinelli and I saw it as a bad boy omen. I started for my car but changed my mind and decided to walk over to Carly's. I walked down the street until three girls walked around the corner, and the youngest bumped into me. I frowned and looked down at her. She looked up at me with almost the same expression, and her eyes burned into mine. Those eyes. So familiar. It only backed up that theory when I realized it was Kristina and Molly that were with her. Molly grinned,

"Hi Jason!" I smirked,

"Hey. What's going on?" Kristina sighed,

"We're just showing Adriene around town." I nodded,

"Friend from school?" Kristina and Molly looked at each other over Adriene's head nervously. Molly laughed,

"Kind of." I rolled my eyes. Now I knew something was up. When the teenagers start lying to you, you know it's bad,

"Really?" Kristina rolled her eyes,

"Yes, really," she snapped, "She's a friend from school, Jason. If you don't believe us you can just ask S– our mom." I frowned and nodded,

"Maybe I will." I looked back down at Adriene, whose eyes were so close to being mine it was scarey,

"Good to meet you." She nodded and then started off down the road with Kristina and Molly by her side. Ugh. I'd have to go see what was going on at Alexis' later. I shoved my hands in my pockets and shuffled down the street. Yes shuffled. When you're in the mob, that's really all you do. You don't skip and prance. That's more Maxie's job. I turned around the corner and sighed when I could see Carly and Jax's house in the distance. I glanced over my shoulder and then started running. A few seconds later, I stopped in front of the house and quickly made my way up the front steps. I knocked on the door and Carly opened it slightly and frowned,

"Oh. Hi, Jason. Right now really isn't the best time. I have company." I shrugged,

"Oh. . .okay. Can I come back later? I really needed to talk to you about something." She sighed,

"Jason, you know I love you. You're like my brother, but they're going to be staying here for a while." I scuffed my feet on the porch. Ugh. This was like high school and going to a girl's house and asking her to prom. Maybe worse,

"Is Michael home?" Pathetic. I mean, Michael's great, he's like a son to me, but really? Carly laughed,

"Sorry Jason. He's over at Sonny's. And I really have to get back to my guests." I frowned. Why didn't she just tell me who it was? I sighed,

"Who is it?" She bit her lip,

"I really have to go, Jason." She tried closing the door but I stuck my foot in the opening,

"Carly. Who. Is it?" She started to speak, when the 'guest' came to the door.

**Dum. Dum. Dum. It just can't be a soap without upsetting cliff hangers...like when Edward had the heart attack and went barreling through the carnival __**


End file.
